


Salt and Pepper

by adelesbian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/F, after the events of homecoming, anti tony stark, because i hate him :/, peppermay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelesbian/pseuds/adelesbian
Summary: May Parker sues Tony Stark for kidnapping her nephew in Civil War, but she doesn't expect to meet Pepper Potts. And she definitely does not expect to fall head over heels in love with Pepper Potts.





	1. The Briefest Glance Can Become Something More

“May, May! Please don’t!” Peter shouted after her as she marched down the stairs with her car keys held tightly in her fist.  
“That bastard Stark isn’t gonna get away with this!” May shouted as she threw open the door of her car. Peter jumped into the passenger side despite still struggling with his t-shirt.  
“May! Please don’t make a scene,” Peter begged.  
May looked over at him with a frown on her face then she stuck the keys into the ignition and the car roared to life. The ride was silent besides the rumbling of the engine and the radio. Peter wanted to say something, but what could he say? This wasn’t what she thought it was? He already told her where he got the suit, where he was last summer, and what happened at the beach. That was what set her off.  
“Peter, you’re too young to understand why I need to kill that man,” May said finally ending the silence.  
Peter stared at her for a long time realizing that she was completely serious. “May, did I do something wrong?” He asked finally.  
May glanced over at him then reached out her hand to touch his cheek. “Well, you shouldn’t have hid all this from me,” She said finally then let out a long sigh, “but no, you didn’t do anything wrong.”  
The drove for a while longer until they reached the new Avengers Facility. It was dark by this time, but May didn’t care. The guard at the door was bewildered as May told him who she was and who her nephew was. She demanded to speak to Tony Stark, and the guard called to the main site. To his surprise, May and Peter were allowed into the facility.  
May parked her car then got out. Despite the long drive, she was still fuming, but she knew that shouting and punching wouldn’t do anything. Tony Stark was already walking out to meet them with a smile on his face.  
“May,” Tony said smiling and acting as if everything was alright. It wasn’t.  
“You fucking bastard!” May shouted as she approached.  
The smile on his face disappeared in an instant. “What?”  
“You kidnapped my nephew!” She shouted.  
Tony looked passed her and at Peter who was following behind his aunt closely.  
“He could have died in that fight! You kidnapped my boy and had him fight Captain America!” May shouted. “I’m not gonna let you get away with it!”  
“Now, wait here, I didn’t kidnap anyone!” Tony said trying to calm her down.  
“He’s fifteen years old! You didn’t tell me, his legal guardian, where he was going! That’s kidnapping!” May shouted.  
Before Tony had a chance to say anything to counter May, Pepper Potts stepped out of the Avengers building wondering what the commotion was about. May was about to shout again, but when she saw Pepper she stopped with her mouth wide open. She took a long breath before speaking again.  
“You will be speaking to my lawyer,” May said in an icy voice before putting her hand gently on Peter’s arm and guiding him back to the car.  
Pepper watched May and Peter drive away in their old, beat-up car. May’s face was burned into her mind. “You didn’t mention that May Parker was beautiful,” Pepper said turning to Tony who was now stammering a response.

“May, I don’t want the whole world to know I’m the Spider-Man,” Peter said so softly that it was hard to hear over the sound of the engine.  
“Don’t worry,” May said. “I know someone.”


	2. On Her Mind

“So I don’t have to go to school today?” Peter asked confused on what his aunt was asking him.  
“No, we have to speak to my lawyer friend today,” May said pouring herself a mug of coffee. She already called into work saying that she wouldn’t be coming in, and she made an appointment with Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg, & Holliway law firm, even more specifically her friend.  
“You really are going to sue Mr. Stark?” Peter said incredulously.  
May nodded her head as she took a long sip of her coffee. She set her coffee down then looked at Peter very closely. “I also want to get you appointments with a counselor,” May said.  
“I don’t want to go to counseling!” Peter exclaimed thinking about the backlash he would get at school if anyone learned he was going to a shrink.  
“It’s non-negotiable,” May said setting her coffee down.  
Peter groaned and pushed his bowl of cereal away. “How am I supposed to talk about anything if I can’t mention I Spider-Man?” He asked.  
May rolled her eyes. “There are counselors for superheroes,” She said.  
“How would you know?” Peter asked huffing slightly.  
“I googled it,” May lied.  
Peter frowned and stood up to go to his room. May let him and slouched down on the couch to clear her head. There was a knock at the door, and May forced herself up to answer it. Pepper stood at the door wringing her hands.  
“My name is Pepper Potts,” Pepper said sticking her hand out.  
May shook her hand then went into defense mode. “I know,” She said before crossing her arms.  
Pepper tried not to stare at the way May’s glasses were slipping down her nose or at how her hair wasn’t tucked behind her ear and was framing her face beautifully. Pepper opened and closed her mouth trying to say something intelligent, but she couldn’t think.  
“What do you want?” May asked defensively trying not to think about how nice Pepper’s hair looked in her ponytail.  
“Tony sent me over,” Pepper admitted. “Can I come in?”  
May shrugged and opened the door wider for Pepper to enter. Pepper stood awkwardly until May gestured for her to sit down. She sat down slowly onto the couch, and May sat down next to her but left a good distance between them.  
“Tony sent me over, but I want to hear your side of it,” Pepper said. “What happened?”  
May stared for a moment taken aback by Pepper’s earnesty. She tucked her hair behind her ear before going into explaining why she was so furious. “Mr. Stark brought my nephew to Germany without telling me what Peter was going to be fighting Captain America and the other Avengers,” She said. “He could have died.”  
Pepper winced. “He didn’t tell me that either,” She said softly.  
Peter came out of his room. “May, I can’t find my…” He slowly trailed off as he saw Pepper sitting on their couch much like he saw Tony sitting in their living room a few months before.  
Pepper looked at Peter for a moment thinking about what could have happened… Rhodey was paralyzed in a terrible accident. Something just as horrifying could have happened to Peter. She got a sick feeling in her stomach just looking at the young man. He couldn’t even drive yet…  
Pepper slowly standing up. “Ms. Parker, I really have taken up too much of your time,” She said trying not to think about what could have happened any longer. She looked over at Peter for a moment. “If there’s anything I can do to help you just ask. I’ll leave my number with your aunt.”  
Pepper handed May one of her business cards but added her personal number on the back of it then left with a sinking feeling in her stomach.  
May stared at the number on the back of the card. “Why was Ms. Potts here?” Peter asked.  
“She wanted to know what happened from my point of view,” May said slipping the card into her wallet.  
“Weird.”

Pepper let out a long breath as she got into the driver’s seat of her car. She couldn’t get May off her mind, and at first, she thought it was because she felt so terrible about what Tony had done. But the way May’s tucked her hair behind her ear as they were talking kept replaying in her mind…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! :)


	3. The Sensational Jen Walters Takes the Case

Peter bounced his leg tensely as he and May waited to be let into Jennifer Walters’s office. May was looking into a hand mirror fixing her hair obsessively. “May, am I supposed to tell her that I’m… you know?” Peter asked.  
May looked up from the hand mirror then put it away. “Yes, but don’t worry. Jen won’t tell anyone,” She said.  
“Jen?” Peter said raising an eyebrow.  
“She’s an old friend,” May said pursing her lips thoughtfully.  
The door opened a man walked out in a nice suit. He glanced over at May and Peter then back at the tall woman that walked out of the door.  
“I’ll have the rest of my defense ready by next week,” Jen said. “Feel free to schedule another appointment before then if you need anything else.”  
The man nodded his head, but didn’t say thank you or goodbye before walking away. Jen leaned against the doorframe. “That was rude,” She said quietly then looked over at May. Jen’s face lit up, and she hugged May tightly and kissed her on the cheek.  
“It’s been ages, May!” Jen said smiling widely then she looked over at Peter and smiled at him. “You must be, uh… Peter, right?”  
Peter nodded his head. “How do you and May know each other?” He asked curiously.  
Jen glanced over at May.  
“College,” May blurted out quickly.  
Jen raised an eyebrow but nodded her head. “Well, you two better come inside,” She said. “Would you like a coke, Peter, May?”  
Peter nodded his head, but May said no thank you. Jen got a couple cokes out of a mini fridge then sat down at her desk. She handed a coke to Peter after he sat down in one of the two chairs in front of her desk.  
“So, who’re you suing?” Jen asked as she opened her coke and took a drink.  
“Tony Stark.”  
Jen choked on her drink and spent the next minute sputtering and gasping for air. She set the drink down after she finally caught her breath. Her eyes were streaming, and she was still a little winded. “Tony Stark?” She said hoping that she heard wrong.  
May nodded her head. “He kidnapped my nephew last May,” She said.  
Jen stared for a moment unable to find the words for what was going through her head. “I’m sorry, I’m gonna need more context than that,” She said finally.  
May let out a long sigh then she looked over at Peter, and Peter looked down at his hands. “I’m the Spider-Man.”

Pepper was pacing around her house staring at her phone wondering if she should call May. She couldn’t get her off her mind. She was wracked with misplaced guilt… at least she thought it was guilt. She finally looked away from her phone when it rang. She whipped the phone up only to see that it was a call from Tony. She let out a groan then answered.  
“Yes, Tony,” She said with a little too much of an edge in her voice.  
“She’s really filing suit against me.”  
Pepper let out a long sigh. “You did kidnap her nephew,” She said.  
“I didn’t kidnap him,” Tony said scandalized.  
Pepper wanted to shout. What was it if it wasn’t kidnapping? What else could it be called? “Tony, I’m really busy right now,” Pepper lied. “There’s just so much I have to do. Can I call you back later?”  
The line was silent for a moment. “Sure…”  
“Bye, Tony,” Pepper said.  
“Talk to you later, Pepper. I love you.”  
Pepper hung up her phone then set it down. Her head was killing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! I live for validation :)


	4. Just a Phone Call Away

May stared at the budget for the week’s groceries. With all the bills and the legal fees, it would be tight, really tight. Peter was talking about getting a job to pay for some bills, but May wouldn’t hear of it. She didn’t want him to waste his youth.  
May looked listlessly into her empty wallet when a sleek business card slid out. She picked it up and stared at the number on the back. She bit her lip before typing in the number on the back then she set her phone down and let out a long sigh.  
Peter walked into the kitchen and looked into the fridge for a moment before closing it and going back to his room. May picked her phone back up then she clicked the call button. She almost hung up when someone on the other line answered the call.  
“Hello?” Pepper said.  
“Hi, it’s May Parker…”  
“Oh, May! It’s good to hear from you,” Pepper said.  
May opened and closed her mouth a few times unsure of what she wanted to talk to Pepper about. The call was stupid… What was she thinking?  
“Yeah, sorry to bother you,” May said quietly regretting calling at all.  
“I’m about to go get dinner. Do you and Peter want to join me?” Pepper asked. “We can talk about whatever it is this call is about over dinner.”  
“Wait, let me ask Peter if he’s free,” May said then she covered the phone. “Peter, do you want to go eat with Pepper Potts?”  
Peter came sliding into the room. “What?”  
“Do you want to eat dinner with Pepper Potts?”  
Peter nodded his head.  
“Peter said he’d like to,” May said.  
She could almost hear Pepper smiling on the other line. “I’ll send someone to get you,” Pepper said.  
“You don’t have…”  
“It’s no problem.”  
“How should we dress?” May asked realizing that Pepper was extraordinarily rich so she could take them anywhere in the whole city.  
Pepper was silent for a moment as she thought. “Nicely,” she said, “nothing too formal, but something nice.”  
May’s heart was fluttering, and she gripped her phone a little tighter. “Okay, I’ll see you soon then,” She said softly.  
“I can’t wait,” Pepper said then she hung up.  
May stared at her phone then set it down. “Peter get dressed in nice clothing,” She managed out.  
“Where are we going?” Peter asked heading to his bedroom.  
“I don’t know,” May said standing up and walking to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup.

The doorbell rang, and May answered it quickly. She was wearing a little black dress, and she had her hair in soft romantic waves. Peter was wearing a nice button up shirt and some khakis. Pepper was standing at the door holding a bouquet of flowers.  
“Hi,” Pepper said smiling. “Someone, uh, gave me these flowers, but I’m not going back to my, uh, home for a while, so I thought you might like them.”  
May blushed slightly as she took the flowers and waved Pepper in as she put them in a vase. Pepper was wearing her everyday work clothing; this specific outfit was a white women’s suit. Her pencil skirt when down to just above her knees, and she was wearing tan pumps.  
Pepper turned to Peter and smiled at him. “How are you?” She asked pleasantly.  
“I’m good,” Peter replied.  
May’s eyes traveled down Pepper, and at first, she was just looking at her outfit, but her eyes got caught on how good she looked in the skirt. She tore her eyes away before Pepper turned back around and smiled. “So, we’ll go now,” She said.  
Peter grabbed a coat and they headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I wrote this chapter really quick, and I need instant validation, but I did wait a whole day so I think that's pretty impressive. Please comment! :)


	5. Peter Begins to Suspect

May was done with her food, and she was trying not to stare at Pepper. Peter was still eating, but he wasn’t blind. He had an idea of what was going on at the table he and his aunt and Pepper sat at.  
“So, what did you call me about?” Pepper asked blotting her mouth softly.  
“It was just to talk,” May lied smiling.  
Peter pushed out his chair. “I’m gonna go to the restroom,” He said before disappearing to the bathroom.  
Pepper put down her napkin. “May, I really don’t think that’s the reason you called me,” She said softly.  
May let out a long sigh. “I was doing my budget for the week, and it was very tight. Your card slid out of my wallet, and before I knew it I was calling you,” She said.  
Pepper frowned slightly. “Obviously, you can’t drop the case, and it would be wrong for me to pay for the legal fees for you since you are suing my…” Pepper hesitated, “my boyfriend. I could offer you some money to pay for food…”  
“No, I can’t let you do that!” May exclaimed. “I shouldn’t have called.”  
Pepper smiled slightly. “May, I’m a billionaire,” She said leaning her head onto her hand.  
“I couldn’t borrow money from you,” May said looking away.  
Pepper fished into her purse and took out her wallet. She pulled one of the credit cards out of it and handed it to May. “Only use it when you have to, and you don’t have to pay me back,” She said.  
May stared at the silver card then she picked it up very slowly. “Pepper, this is…”  
“The least I can do,” Pepper interrupted.  
May put the card in her wallet and opened and closed her mouth unable to find words for how grateful she was. “Thank you,” she finally whispered.  
Pepper smiled and took a sip of her drink while keeping eye contact with May. Peter came back from the restroom. “There was a guy in the restroom that offered me mints and like other things for free,” Peter said sitting down.  
“He did what!?” May exclaimed getting ready to stand up and fight.  
“He was a restroom attendant,” Pepper said stifling a laugh. “That’s his job.”  
“Oh…” May said feeling foolish. “Usually when men in restrooms offer a young man mints in the bathroom, they aren’t mints…”  
Pepper smiled at May. Peter looked back and forth between them for some time as it started to sink in. He wanted to scream. God, was this a date? Was he third-wheeling for his aunt? Did Aunt May know? The rest of the evening was extremely awkward.  
When they finally went back home, Peter went to his room and whipped out his phone. He immediately texted Ned, “I think Pepper Potts has a crush on May”  
Within seconds he got a text back. “What??”  
“May n me went to eat dinner w/ Pepper Potts n she was staring at May the whole time!!!”  
“What kind of staring??  
Staring can mean a lot of things”  
“Trust me it was crush staring”

May sat at the kitchen counter looking at the flowers in the vase. She reached out and drew one towards her and she breathed in deeply. She kept thinking about Pepper. She pulled her wallet out and looked at the card that Pepper gave her for a few minutes. She slipped it back inside her wallet and let out a long sigh.  
“She’s just so kind…” May whispered running her fingers through her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of me regrets not making all the chapter titles funny. Please comment! :)


	6. And So It Ends With a Fight

The day was already drawing to a close, and Pepper was sitting at her desk listening to someone tell her projections and handing her paperwork to sign. Her phone rang, and she apologized before looking at the phone. It was Tony, and she groaned. She wanted to ignore it, but she already ignored all his calls that day so she answered.  
“Oh, sorry, Tony, I was absolutely swamped today,” Pepper lied.  
“You could have answered. You’re the boss,” Tony said, and his voice was playful. But Pepper didn’t have the patience for that.  
Pepper gritted her teeth. “Yeah, I could have,” She said. She wanted to brush him off again, tell him she was busy still or something, but she brushed him off all week. She tried to be civil while she talked to him despite the growing feelings of disgust whenever she thought about what he did to Peter.  
“I haven’t seen you in ages. Eat dinner with me,” Tony said.  
Pepper rolled her eyes and had to fight the urge to tell him that she had plans. “Sure, what time?” She asked.  
“8:30,” The way he said it wasn’t a question or a suggestion, and it turned Pepper’s stomach.  
“Okay,” Pepper said staring at one of the pictures on her wall.  
“I’ll see you then.”  
“Yeah…”  
“Bye, love you.”  
Pepper hung up and set her phone face down. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a long sigh before continuing with the reports.

“I’m gonna go hang out with Ned,” Peter called as he raced down the stairs.  
May looked up from the kitchen table as Peter raced out the door. “Okay, have fun,” she said. With all her bills spread out in front of her, she hoped that Ned’s family would feed Peter. It was another very tight week, and one meal would save May a couple days shopping. Plus, Peter’s birthday was coming up, and she had to get him a gift. She groaned and pushed the bills away and laid her forehead on the table.  
“I hate this,” She mumbled.

Tony’s car drove up, and Pepper got in. He leaned over to kiss her, and she turned away pretending she didn’t see him leaning towards her.  
“Work was terrible today,” She said stretching. “Meetings practically all day!”  
“I think, you need a vacation,” Tony said pretending he didn’t notice how she deflected his kiss.  
Pepper laughed. “What would the company do without me,” she said.  
“What they did before,” Tony suggested and laughed. “You could leave for a week, and the company wouldn’t go to hell. Why don’t we plan something?”  
Pepper frowned. “Maybe after this summer,” She said, but to tell the truth she didn’t want to have to be near him for anything longer than a night and even that was pushing it at this point.  
Pepper was in denial at this point. She and Tony couldn’t work out any longer; her view of him was so radically shifted that there was only one course of action for their relationship. She needed to end it. Their relationship was unhealthy; it always had been. The power imbalance, the way he never listened to her or considered her feelings, the way he put himself and her in danger…  
Their dinner was awkward as Pepper dodged Tony’s advances and avoid mention anything about her feelings, but it reached an antagonistic tone when Tony brought up the lawsuit.  
“I was hoping I could just wait until she ran out of money to pay for her lawyer, but she really is persistent and won’t settle out of court,” Tony said. “She really is crazy. Doesn’t she know that she’s going to lose the case?”  
Pepper pushed her food around on her plate as she felt her temper rise. “From what I heard, she has one of the best lawyers in New York,” She said through a false smile.  
“Walters? She’s a hack. She only takes on superhuman cases and hard luck cases,” Tony said flippantly.  
Pepper gritted her teeth. “Why can’t you admit what you did was wrong?” She asked dropping her fork onto her plate.  
Tony was stunned to silence. “You can’t be taking her side!”  
“You did kidnap him,” Pepper said. “You didn’t tell his legal guardian where he was going, and therefore it’s kidnapping.”  
“You know it’s not that simple!”  
“I’m not saying it’s that simple,” Pepper said looking down at her plate.  
“What’s been up with you lately?” Tony asked, “You’ve been an absolute…” He stopped suddenly.  
Pepper snapped. “I’ve been a what, Tony?” She exclaimed angrily.  
“I didn’t say it.”  
“No, but you thought it. You’re insufferable! And you never can say sorry, can you? God, you’re ego is the size of the whole damn planet!” Pepper exclaimed.  
“Pepper.” It was said in a tone of warning as if he was commanding her not to do what she was about to do. Like she was a misbehaving dog.  
“You know what, this isn’t working out. This never worked out. I don’t know why I ever thought it could.”  
Tony’s brow furrowed. “This dinner?”  
“No! This whole relationship,” Pepper snapped.  
“Calm down,” Tony said.  
“This isn’t because I’m angry,” Pepper said. “This isn’t new, and this should have ended a long time ago.”  
Pepper pulled out her phone and scrolled through her apps to call herself a cab as Tony began talking. She completely blocked out what he was saying as she stood up and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer than the previous chapters. Took a little longer to write because I was dragging my feet. Tell me what yall think!


	7. The Law Works Slowly

“He’s dragging his feet and finding every possible loophole to put off actually appearing in court,” Jen said shrugging. “I’m trying my best to speed this up, but I don’t know that I can.”  
May placed her head on the table and groaned. “God, I don’t know how much longer I can pay you,” She said.  
“If it’s getting too pricey for you I can lower my rates,” Jen said looking concerned.  
“No, we agreed on this,” May said sitting back up, “besides, you shouldn’t be punished for Tony Stark being an asshole.”  
Jen smiled and looked over at Peter, who had been silent the whole appointment. “You sure you don’t want another coke?” She asked.  
Peter shook his head.  
“I’m gonna go to the restroom,” May said standing up.  
“Oh, it’s all the way down the hall to the right,” Jen said.  
May left the room, and Peter sat up. “Why’s my aunt think it’s so safe to tell you that I’m Spider-man?” He finally asked the question that was bothering him for awhile now.  
Jen stared at Peter for a moment. “Because I work on a lot of Superhuman cases, I guess,” She said, and that was partially true but not the full reason.  
Peter stared at her not believing her for a moment. “No, there’s another reason,” He said.  
“Can you keep a secret?” Jen said. She laughed slightly when she thought about how he had been keeping a secret for a while.  
Peter nodded his head.  
“My cousin is Bruce Banner,” She said before taking a moment to decide if she should just tell him that she turned into a seven-foot-tall monster or explain how she became that way.  
“That’s not a secret,” Peter cut in while she thought.  
Jen smiled slightly at his response. “That’s not the secret. A few years ago I was trying this crime boss, and he sent a man to kill me. Well, Bruce was visiting me, and when I was shot he gave me a transfusion,” Jen said. “I’ve got the same blood as Bruce.”  
“Do you turn into a Hulk like him?” Peter asked curiously.  
“Not exactly like him but yeah,” Jen said thoughtfully. “Your aunt learned about my condition a few months after my girlfriend, Jill died.”  
“How come I’ve never heard of a She-Hulk, but I’ve heard of the Hulk?” Peter asked.  
“The news doesn’t know about every superhuman out there,” Jen said.  
“How did May learn that you’re She-Hulk then?”  
“Sometimes I’m her at home,” Jen replied. “She came in without knocking and caught me.”  
May opened the door of the office just as Jen finished what she was saying. Peter went back to being quiet. They finished up their discussion about the suit after a few more minutes.  
“You want to have dinner with us, Jen?” May asked smiling.  
“Nah, got a date with John tonight,” Jen said smiling.  
“John?”  
“John Jameson, the astronaut. His dad’s publisher of the Daily Bugle,” Jen said smiling.  
Peter’s eyes widened at the mention of the Daily Bugle. He glanced at May then at Jen. “May, can I talk to Ms. Walters alone for a minute?” He asked.  
May looked at him suspiciously for a moment before leaving the room. She waited for Peter for a few minutes until he came back out holding his backpack tightly to his chest. Jen stepped out of her office to say goodbye.  
“I’ll see you in a chapter or two,” Jen said. “Say hi to Pepper for me.”  
“I’m not seeing Pepper today,” May said confused.  
Jen smiled knowingly. “I wouldn’t be so sure.”  
May shook her head and said goodbye before heading to her car with Peter in tow. “I don’t understand why she does that,” She said just as she sat down in the driver seat of her car.  
May’s phone rang before she started the car, and she picked it up thoughtlessly without looking at the number.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, May, it’s Pepper.”  
How the hell? May thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I'd love some comments though! :)


	8. She Invites Her Out to Dinner

“Hey,” May said smiling slightly.  
Peter looked over at May as he waited for her to unlock the car, but her attention was on the voice on the other line.  
“Do you want to get dinner with me?” Pepper asked.  
“I was about to get dinner with Peter,” May said.  
“How would he like to go to an extremely exclusive science exhibit after hours with a few friends?” Pepper asked.  
May covered her phone with her hand. “Would you like to go to a science exhibit with Ned and some other friends?” She asked.  
“Um, sure, when?” Peter asked leaning on the car slightly annoyed with May for not unlocking the door.  
“When?” May asked lifting up the phone.  
She could almost hear Pepper’s playful smile. “In an hour.”  
May repeated the news to Peter, and he cocked his head. “What will you be doing?” He asked.  
May shrugged. “Dinner, I think,” She said lifting her phone back up to her ear. “He said that’ll be fine.”  
Peter huffed but let his aunt continue on with what she was saying to Pepper. He watched May’s goofy grin as she talked into the phone then it hit him. It wasn’t just Pepper Potts that had a crush on his aunt. His aunt also had a crush on Pepper Potts.  
Peter whipped out his phone, and it flew from his hand. Luckily his spider-sense helped him catch it before it hit the ground. “May hs a crish on Prpper potts too!!!” Peter texted Ned as quick as his fingers could type.  
“what?!?” Ned typed back immediately.  
“also you wanna go to a museum in an hour, peppers sending us to spend time w/ may.”  
“yes  
back to may nad pepper we need to set them up"  
“talk about it at the museum”

May was dressed in a black dress that clung to her nicely. Peter was lounging on the couch as May paced around the room nervously. Pepper knocked on the door, and May rushed to answer it. Peter laughed to himself.  
“I love that dress,” Pepper said smiling at May.  
May turned red and thanked her.  
Pepper smiled at Peter. “We’ll pick your friends up in my limousine,” She said. “How does that sound?”  
Peter’s face split into a huge grin. “That sounds awesome!” He exclaimed thinking about how surprised Ned and MJ would be when they saw him pulling up in a limousine.  
Peter told the driver his friends' addresses then they drove over to their houses. Neighbors peeked out their windows as they picked up Peter’s friends, and Ned and MJ were suitably shocked to see a limo pick them up. Peter grinned the whole ride to the museum.  
“Have fun,” May said as they dropped the kids off at the museum with one of Pepper’s security guards getting out to watch them.  
As they drove off Pepper stared at May as she looked out the window at her nephew. “You look really good tonight,” Pepper said smiling.  
May laughed. “Thank you,” she said, “you look amazing too.”  
Pepper smiled and rested her cheek on her hand gazing at May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long I got sad! I'd love some comments! :)


	9. The Kids Tried to Form a Plan But Other Things Distract Them From Their Goal

“So, what’s all going on with the Pepper and May situation?” Ned asked plopping himself down on one of the museum benches. The bodyguard was in the room, but far enough away that he couldn’t hear them whispering together.  
MJ nodded her head. Peter’s head snapped towards Michelle. “Did Ned tell you?” He asked.  
Michelle shook her head. “No, but the fact that Pepper was staring at May the whole ride kinda gave it away,” She said. “What’s going on with them?”  
Peter shrugged. “I think, they're into each other,” He said, “I don’t think they know though.”  
“We gotta set them up,” Ned said.  
Michelle rolled her eyes. “I think they're doing a pretty good job on their own.”  
“Maybe, but they'd do even better with our help,” Peter said nodding his head with a finality.  
MJ rolled her eyes again and pulled out her phone to read a document on it. Peter frowned. They were at the coolest exhibit he had ever seen, and she was reading. “What're you reading?” He asked.  
MJ looked up from her phone. “The Sokovia Accords,” She said.  
Peter’s annoyance melted away as he leaned over and looked at the document too. Michelle huffed but let him. “It’s really shifty. If you are seen as a big enough threat you can be put in prison indefinitely without a trial,” Michelle said.  
“You can what?” Peter exclaimed leaning closer to Michelle and her phone. She pointed out the lines of the text that stated this, and Peter plopped back staring at the roof.  
“If you don’t sign and do hero stuff then they can do the same thing,” MJ said.  
Peter’s face turned pale, and Ned’s head snapped over to Peter. “Shit,” he said.  
MJ’s eyes widened. “You didn’t sign the accords did you?”  
Peter got even paler. “I never told you,” He hissed sick to his stomach.  
“Calm down, I haven’t told anyone,” Michelle said. “I just figured it out because of the Stark internship and the fact that you always disappear when Spider-Man is around.”  
“My aunt’s lawyer would say that’s all circumstantial,” Peter said trying to play off his moment of weakness with a laugh.  
“I’m a lot smarter than I let on,” Michelle said rolling her eyes and going back to the accords.  
Peter tried to play off how nervous he was. He whipped out his phone and texted May. “Can I visit Ms. Walters tomorrow?”  
“why?”  
“I thought of something i wanted to talk to her about, superhero to superhero”  
“Oksy, ill text her”  
Peter stuffed his phone back in his pocket. “I am Spider-man, Mj, but you can’t tell anyone,” Peter confessed.  
“Why would I tell anyone?” Michelle asked raising her eyebrow.  
“You can’t be too careful in this day and age,” Ned commented.  
“I'm not gonna help the government lock up one of my friends,” MJ said putting her phone up.  
Peter smiled. “Back to the May and Pepper situation,” He said.

May stared at Pepper admirably as she talked about her day. “How are you and Tony?” May asked after she finished describing how frustrating a day she had and how she would kill for a vacation.  
Pepper's face fell, and she began to tug at the edge of her napkin. “We broke up,” She said softly.  
“Oh, I'm so sorry,” May exclaimed feeling terrible.  
“Honestly, it was a long time coming,” Pepper sighed. “I feel better now.”  
May smiled. “That's good,” She said reaching out and touching Pepper's hand.  
Pepper blushed and took a bite out of her food thoughtfully.


	10. The Place Can be Right but Sometimes the Time Isn't

“We should do this again,” Pepper said as she stood at the door of May’s apartment leaning on the frame gazing softly at May.  
May smiled. “Yeah,” She hesitated to close the door. “You wanna come in?”  
Pepper bit her lip then nodded. May drew her inside gently and led her to the couch so she could sit down. “You want anything to drink?” May asked.  
Pepper shook her head suddenly becoming unusually nervous. She came to May’s apartment before; why was it that now she felt butterflies in her stomach?  
“When are Peter and his friends coming back?” May asked innocently making herself a cup of coffee.  
“They’re staying the night at the museum. It’ll be really educational for them to sleep among the stars, but away from the bugs,” Pepper said trying to be lighthearted and funny but not coming across that way at all.  
“Glad it’s not a school night,” May said leaning on the counter as the coffee maker groaned.  
“What did Peter text you about?” Pepper asked.  
“Oh, he wanted to know if he could see Jen tomorrow,” May replied. “Something about…” May trailed off realizing she almost gave away Jen’s secret. Pepper was too easy to talk to, “the lawsuit. Hopefully, it will speed up the trial.”  
“Jennifer Walters is a very good lawyer. I’m sure she’ll find out a way to speed up the trial before long,” Pepper said nodding her head.  
“I’m gonna go to the bathroom really quick,” May said suddenly getting very nervous as the situation sunk in. She was alone with Pepper Potts, fresh off a break up with Tony Stark.  
May rushed to her bathroom and whipped out her phone. “Am alone with Pepper Potts in my house may day!” She typed quickly and sent to Jen.  
“Make a movie  
*move”  
“Too scared I feel like my heart is jumping out of my throat”  
“Did worry about thtat feelin whn we were together :///”  
“Look how that turned out”  
“touche  
just go for it what do you have to lose?”  
May stared at her phone for a little longer then slipped it into her pocket. What did she have to lose? May walked back into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee mentally prepping herself for what she was about to do. “You sure you don’t want some coffee?” May asked.  
“No, thank you,” Pepper said fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. May fixed herself her coffee and sat down next to Pepper on the couch.  
Just lean in and kiss her, May kept thinking to herself.  
“Jennifer Walters takes on a lot of Superhuman cases, doesn’t she?” Pepper said thoughtfully.  
“Yeah,” May said. “She’s got a soft spot for them or something.”  
“I wonder why that is. She is such a good lawyer she could be making tons of money right now if she went into some other kind of law,” Pepper said.  
“Probably has something to do with her cousin,” May said, “him being the Hulk and all.”  
Pepper’s jaw dropped. “She’s the cousin Bruce talks about?”  
May nodded. “Yeah, I knew him before he became the Hulk because she hung out with him all the time,” She said. “They were as close as siblings.”  
“How is that not everywhere?” Pepper asked.  
“I think she sued Wikipedia to keep it off her page or something,” May said. “She doesn’t try to hide it from people, but after Harlem, she kinda made it hard for clients to find out.”  
“I’m seeing a whole new side of Bruce now,” Pepper said laughing. She wished she had coffee to hide her face behind for a moment, but she foolishly declined twice.  
May took a drink of her coffee as all her confidence melted away. Her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out.  
“John and I just broke up”  
May’s eyes widened. “Pepper, I’m really sorry, but I think I need to go see if Jen’s alright. She and her boyfriend just broke up,” She said lowering her phone.  
Pepper frowned in concern. “Oh no, go make sure she’s alright. Breakups can be rough,” She said.  
“Thank you for understanding,” May said smiling gratefully.  
“I’m on my way”


	11. It Wasn't All Bad

May raced across town to Jen’s apartment. She parked and raced up the stairs and then knocked on the door. Jen opened it. She was green, seven-feet tall and crying. May slipped inside and shut the door behind her.  
“What happened?” May asked guiding Jen to the couch.  
Jen wiped her eyes and leaned her head on May’s shoulder. “I was gonna tell him, but then he went on a rant about how Spider-man could be dangerous, you know repeating the same stuff that his dad says, then he started talking about how dangerous that could be if it were someone with powers like the Hulk’s was hiding in our midst, and I got scared and started just talking,” She said and she winced slightly thinking about what she said, “and I kept talking and talking… and before I knew it he was angry at me and we were arguing and I just said I didn’t want to be with him anymore.”  
“Did you want to break up with him?” May asked.  
Jen shrugged. “I don’t know, but I don’t know if I could stay with him if he feels that way especially if he feels that way,” She mumbled.  
There was a knock at the door. “Jen, please. Come talk to me.”  
Jen’s eyes widened. “It’s him,” She whispered.  
“I’ll get him to leave,” May said.  
Jen nodded her head and wiped her face again. May stood up and walked to the door barely opening it enough for her to slip her head through.  
“She doesn’t want to talk to you right now,” May said.  
“She needs to tell me that herself,” John said. He was physically imposing being an astronaut. May could see why Jen was initially attracted to him, but at the moment she didn’t want him anywhere near Jen.  
“She’s not coming to the door. If you want to talk to her you need to wait until she’s ready to talk,” May said pushing the door to close it.  
John shoved his foot in the way. “If we don’t get this fixed now then it’s not ever gonna get solved,” He said.  
May’s face grew hard as she realized she needed to be more forceful. “I don’t think I was clear,” She said smashing the door on his foot with more force making pull his foot away, “If she wants to talk to you she’ll talk to you, not the other way around!”  
May slammed the door shut and locked it huffing angrily.  
“That was hot,” Jen said.  
“I love you Jen, but let’s not have a repeat of our last relationship,” May said sighing.  
Jen smiled slightly. “It wasn’t all bad,” she said.  
“Maybe not us pining after each other like glorified schoolgirls, but the part after Jill… That was all bad,” May said sitting down.  
Jen leaned her head back and stared at the roof. “You’re right,” She said quietly.  
They sat in silence for a few minutes hoping that John wouldn’t come back.  
“How did you and Pepper go?” Jen asked finally.  
May sighed. “I was gonna make a move, but then you texted and I rushed over here,” she said.  
Jen groaned. “May! I was fine! You didn’t have to rush over if you were about to make a move!”  
May shrugged. “I’ll have another chance,” She said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a chapter i wrote ages ago and forgot about! Howdy boys Here's some jen


	12. She-Hulk Smash

May dropped Peter off at Jen’s house. He was still tired from staying up too late, but his mind was on what he needed to ask. He was purposely vague when he asked to talk to Jen about superhero stuff, but he was scared of the legal repercussions of breaking accords. Now that Tony Stark wasn't on his side, things could get worse if he continued to fight crime as Spider-Man.  
May talked with Jen for a little while before going to work. She thought that having them hang out would make Peter realize that he didn't need to be a superhero even though he had powers. She wished she knew more superhumans that chose not to be heroes to be role models for Peter.  
“Well, bye guys,” May said. “I’ll pick Peter up in a couple of hours. Have fun!”  
Peter and Jen called out bye as May left. Peter looked around Jen's apartment. It was fancier than he expected. He couldn’t believe that May had friends this rich.  
“So, what did you need to talk about?” Jen asked.  
“So, I didn't sign the Sokovia Accords, and I went to another country to fight Captain America which is against the Accords…”  
“I'm gonna stop you right there. You're a minor so the Accords don’t apply to you,” Jennifer said. “You were kidnapped and taken into another country where you were used. I am the best superhuman lawyer in the whole world. There's nothing they can do to you.”  
Peter looked down at his hands. “What if they want my secret identity?” Peter asked.  
Jen sighed. “This is going to be hard since there isn't very much precedent for this kind of work, but I should be able to get you to go to court in your suit,” she said. “I'm also going to try and get some of the people who sided with Tony Stark on the stand see if I can get them to admit you sounded or looked young to them.”  
Peter's eyes widened. “War Machine! He thought I sounded young!” he exclaimed.  
“Was there anyone else there that could help?”  
Peter screwed up his face and thought really heard. “I don’t think anyone else knew,” he said softly.  
Jen let out a long sigh. “Of course not. That bastard wouldn’t let anyone but him know you were a minor,” she said.  
“Why do you hate Tony Stark so much?” Peter asked.  
Jennifer looked over at Peter and shrugged. “I’m not a big fan of anyone who sides with Thaddeus Ross on anything,” she said.  
“What did Thaddeus Ross do?” Peter asked.  
Jennifer let out a long sigh and sat down at her kitchen table. “You know how Hulk was on the run for ages?” she asked and Peter nodded his head. “Thaddeus Ross was the guy who chased him. He created the Hulk then hunted him down so that he could use him.”  
Someone knocked on the door, and Jen went to answer it. But the door was blasted open by a repulsor blast. Jen got in front of Peter trying not to hulk out before she had to. It was Tony in full Iron Man armor with his arm up pointing it at Jennifer.  
“You, you’re the She-Hulk,” Tony said. His voice was slurred like he had been drinking.  
“What are you talking about?” Jennifer asked feigning confusion. “I’m calling the police.” She pulled out her phone, but Tony shot it out of her hand. She went down nursing her hand and trying with all her might to not transform.  
“Mr. Stark! What are you doing?” Peter exclaimed stepping in front of Jen.  
“She’s an unregistered Hulk,” Tony slurred pointing his hand at her. “You’ll see.”  
Peter looked between Jen and Tony as a sick feeling rose up in his throat. He didn’t bring his suit because he never would have dreamed that something like this would happen, but he never had to step in because Jen rose up now seven foot and green.  
“Do you realize how many laws you’ve broken?” Jen said stepping passed Peter. “You’ve fucked with the wrong lawyer.”  
Her hands gripped around his armor before he could do anything. His suit yielded under her hands tearing and creaking. “I’m a Hulk, Mr. Stark. What did you think you could do against me?” She dropped him crumpled on the ground. “Of course you didn’t think. Flying while intoxicated, breaking and entering, endangering a minor… I can slap you with any of these so you should back down because I’m the best lawyer on either coast.”  
Tony’s mask went up, and he laid there gasping for air. He looked to Peter for comfort, but Peter hid behind Jennifer suddenly seeing what kind of man Tony Stark really was.  
“She’s a hulk,” Tony gasped.  
“She’d get locked up for no reason if they knew,” Peter said. “She… I can’t stop having powers.”  
Peter gave Jennifer his phone for her to call the police. She let them cuff her and take Tony into custody knowing that this was the only choice now that she broke the accords. Peter called May, and she rushed over. She tried to pay bail for Jen, but the officers said that because Jen was superhuman she couldn’t be paid bail. So May called the one person she knew that could help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao here's some Jen crushing Tony Stark with her bare hands :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
